Our Little Secret
by WritingSoul
Summary: Akira and Ann can't seem to catch a moment alone while at school, so they decide to catch a moment alone at home, and devise a plan to trap their friends in a clever prank. [Spoilers for December] Akira/Ann {Implied naughty doings and cursing} Part of The Roses Collection


**A/N: I love them so much you guys, I can't even. Enjoy, and maybe leave a review or comment?**

* * *

Akira Kurusu just wanted to spend time with his girlfriend. That was it. All he wanted was to fold Ann into his arms. What was so hard about getting peace to do that? This was why, at 3:00 pm, while Ann was over, and they were snuggling, he groaned, burying his face into her neck. She frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I think our friends are trying to figure us out."

They hadn't kept the relationship entirely a secret, per se. They had gotten together some time after Madarame's palace, actually, right before Makoto had joined their team. Most of the school had some idea, Akira was constantly playing with her pigtails in class. They hadn't outright said it, but there were rumors that they were dating, only adding to Akira's current predicament. The members of their team had some idea - they _did_ drop hints from time to time - but Akira sensed that they were getting restless for _something_ to happen, as they were tired of waiting for Shido to have his change of heart.

Ann snorted. "Yeah, I don't doubt that."

"No, you don't get it. They're going to place a bug in my room, so the next time you're over, they can spy and confirm it."

"Oh really? And how do you figure that'll happen?"

"Because Futaba will come up later tonight, where I'll pretend to be laying you down on the futon because you'll have 'passed out' while doing your homework, and she'll remark on how I 'so have a crush on you'," he paused, nipping her neck affectionately, "which I so do. I'll play the 'blushing schoolboy that hasn't confessed his feelings yet', card, and she'll plant the bug, wink at me, and then tell me to go for it."

Ann laughed. "You've got this all worked out, don't you?" The blonde ran her fingertips up his spine. "So tell me, mister genius, where do I come in?"

"You see, they'll be expecting that you come over - to which they will have expected right because I can't even get five minutes alone with you at school so you can bet that I'll spend the entire weekend with you - and we'll trick them into thinking that you're pregnant." Ann raised her eyebrows, but made no other remarks.

"And then?"

"Then they probably bust in here and scream at us."

"And you're sure I can pull this off?"

"Trust me," he grinned, "you can be a very convincing actor when you want to be."

She sighed. "Sounds good. What're we doing tonight?"

"Anything you want."

"That doesn't answer the question." She deadpanned.

"You decide what we're doing."

Ann thought for a minute. "We're going to cuddle."

"All night?"

"Yes."

"That's fine with me," Akira sighed. She felt him smile against her neck.  
"Akira?" She asked, curious as to what he was thinking.

"Ann, make sure you wear a turtleneck tomorrow."

* * *

"Akira! I'm coming up!" Futaba yelled up the stairs. So far, everything was going according to plan. She had been sent to plant the bug in Akira's room so they could see if Akira and Ann did anything when said girl came over tomorrow after school. It was around 8:00, and Futaba thought it was the perfect time to go.

"Alright!" He yelled down. The orange-haired girl bounded up the stairs, pausing as she got to the top and looked at the room. Everything was clean and sparkling, just as it should be, and there was a hint of the smell of coffee from downstairs in the air. He was on his sofa, reading a book. His hair was damp. Seeing her, he closed the book. "So, what's up?" Akira asked.

She noticed something out of place. Ann's school bag, right next to his. She could tell it was Ann's because it had several rose charms hanging off of it, ones that - as she happily informed them all - were from her boyfriend. Said boyfriend was not named, nor would she tell them who he was or anything about him, but the others had their suspicions.

Er, well a suspicion. Funnily enough, he was standing just across from Futaba.

She walked over to the TV, bug hidden in her sleeve. Leaning against it, she asked. "So where's Ann?"

Akira laughed. "I should have expected you'd notice. She came over today so we could study, but started to claim that all of this studying was hurting her brain and that she needed a break. So, now she's taking a bath in the bathhouse next door."

Of course, that was only half the reason. Cuddling had led to more...intimate things, and Ann needed to clean up. They had studied, and she had remarked that it hurt her brain and she needed a break, which had been coffee and curry for lunch at around 2.

Futaba's eyebrows were steadily rising, threatening to join with her hair. "Does she have clothes to change into?"

"Yep, she has an emergency stash here, why?"

"She has an emergency stash of clothes here? You must be pretty close…"

Akira blushed, looking at his hands. "Yep."

Futaba gasped. "Do you like her?" She asked excitedly.

"Uh…." He looked up at her, face red. "I guess you could say that. Don't get it twisted though! She probably doesn't like me like that."

Futaba winked, snapping the bug in place. "Go for it! I mean, I'm sure she does."

"You think so? But doesn't she already have a boyfriend?" He asked, hope gone.

"Hm...a little birdie happened to tell me that they broke up recently."

"No way! Who told you that?"

"Ryuji heard as much from the rumor mill at school. They say Ann was on a call with her boyfriend and told him she wanted to break it off."

Akira repressed a smirk. Of course, they wouldn't know that it was a call with her agent negotiating a contract for a modeling job. That was just the cherry on the proverbial cake, however. Everything was going according to his prediction.

"Huh. That sounds like a breakup if I've ever heard one."

"Definitely."

"Well, I'm gonna go home. Just wanted to pop in and check on you."

"Thanks, Futaba." Inwardly, he was smirking. Futaba, going out of the house just to check on people? That was such an un-Futaba like thing to say that he wanted to laugh.

Futaba nodded as if she were proud of herself and left. Ann replaced her minutes later, long hair wet and dripping a little down her back, teal turtleneck matching her eyes and flowing with her white jeans. She pulled on her boots. "Are we good?"

Akira smiled. "Perfect."

"Ugh, I really don't know why I keep all the clothes they give me to promote their brands over here."

"They look good on you." He flirted.

"Oh please, they could give me a trash bag to wear and you'd still say I looked great."

He walked over to her. "You always do." Ann pulled her raven haired boyfriend down for a long kiss, one that left Akira breathless.

"You know," she started, smirking, "I'm starting to discover that I like making you breathless."

Akira laughed. "You do, do you?"

"Mhm." She leaned up and gave him another quick kiss before pulling back and gathering her things. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you!" He called down

"Love you too!" She called back.

He smiled. If Ryuji had been in the room, he was pretty sure he would have been called a dope. He didn't care much though.

He was a happy dope.

* * *

The next day, the phantom thieves (minus two) filed into Futaba's room, buzzing with anticipation.

They had no idea for the ride they were in for. They chatted amongst themselves, until Futaba had shushed them and hissed for them to listen and watch. Ann and Akira were onscreen, sitting on his bed (side by side and against the wall), hands holding each other's, fingers intertwined.

"Do you think they've figured us out yet?" Ann asked him.

"I don't know...maybe. If not, they'll figure it out sooner rather than later."

She blushed. "Yeah. No doubt Ryuji will be on you about that."

The group shared a look. _What are they talking about?_

"How desperate do you think they are?" Ann joked, after a moment of silence.

His eyes roved over her, hand moving from hers and finding a new place at her waist. She leaned into him comfortably. "Hm. I don't know. Futaba is known for setting up bugs."

She laughed. "You don't think they're that desperate...do you?"

He laughed along with her. "Definitely not."

Everyone in Futaba's room blushed. They weren't desperate!

"Yeah, I kinda hope they aren't. We barely get any time alone at school, as it is."

He hummed in agreement as Ann breached a new topic.

They went on, chatting.

"Oh, I got a package from my parents the other day." She mentioned, offhand.

"What did they send you?"

She blushed, fidgeting with the hem of her turtleneck. "It's a really cute dress they want me to wear to their next show."

"What color?" Akira asked.

"Ooh, the leader of the phantom thieves, interested in fashion?" Ann teased. "It's red."

"You look good in red, though. Especially the darker tones." The ravenette pinched her thigh affectionately.

"Oh shut it." She retorted good-naturedly. After a minute of silence, she said. "Um, actually, I told them about you. They want to meet you after the show." She was blushing furiously.

He swooped down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "It's a plan then."

In Futaba's room, Haru gave a soft, dreamy sigh. "Ann's a very lucky girl. Not that I've ever seen him like that, but she's lucky she found someone who cares for her so much."

Before anyone could respond, the sound of Akira's voice cut them off. "Speaking of me being good to you," his eyes flickered to her stomach and back up again. "How's our package doing?"

She blushed, looking away from where the camera was placed. "It's good. It makes me want to get sick sometimes, but it's doing good."

* * *

The room went dead silent, even as the two lovers chatted amiably.

"...What?" Futaba asked, blinking rapidly at her screen. Morgana collapsed in a dead faint.

"Dude…! Does that mean what I think it means?" Ryuji asked, eyes wide.

Makoto's eyes narrowed, her lips pulled into a snarl. "I will _castrate_ that boy if it is."

Futaba turned to Haru. "Um, what does castrate mean?" she asked. The room was now in chaos.

"Castration is the removal of the male genitalia, normally by forceful means." Haru said calmly.

"Woah, so does that mean she's going to cut off his di-?" Ryuji was abruptly cut off by Makoto tearing out of the room like a bat out of hell, charging straight for Leblanc. The others followed after them, running to catch up with the angered honors student.

* * *

Ann and Akira were laughing gleefully. "Do you think it worked?" She whispered.

He nodded. "Oh, I can't wait to see their faces!"

"You were very convincing," he murmured, leaning closer to her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," he responded. "Where'd the blush come from?"

She met his eyes. "I just thought of last night," she explained, smiling coyly.

He leaned in for a kiss. Their lips had just brushed and then Makoro burst in.

"Damn." He muttered.

She stomped over to Akira, grabbed his collar and practically threw him into the opposite wall.

"Ow!" Their leader yelled.

"Makoto! What was that for?" She yelled, pretending to not know what was going on.

Akira groaned and rolled over, hiding his smirk from Makoto.

"Well, seeing as _some people here_ got themselves pregnant, I've decided to punish the ones responsible!" The others filed into the room.

"Wait a second, how did you know about that?" Ann gasped.

Futaba looked at the floor. "We spied in on you guys."

"Through a bug?" Akira asked, now facing them.

He got up and walked over to Ann, sharing a look of amusement with her.

"Yeah. I-"

"Planted it yesterday, right?" Ann cut her off, biting her lip.

"Yeah, how'd you-" Futaba was startled, but didn't get to finish her question as she was cut off again. The two started laughing hysterically, Akira finding his way over to his blonde girlfriend as they laughed, gripping at each other.

"Oh! Did you see Ryuji!" Ann got out.

He nodded, wheezing. "And Makoto had actually thought..!" Tears rolled down their faces now. When they had finally calmed down, Makoto asked them what was so funny.

Akira grinned. "I'm sorry you guys, but that whole pregnancy thing was a prank. Actually, we were talking about a couple little kittens that Ann had gotten recently."

"But then...why did you refer to it as 'our little package?'" Haru asked, dazed.

"Oh, that's because Akira was with me when we found them." Ann explained. "He co-payed for all of their stuff too." Said girl's nose wrinkled up in disdain. "I have to feed them wet food and it makes me want to gag when they eat it. It's nasty."

Akira chuckled. "You signed on for that."

"Oh, be quiet." She said, nudging him in the side.

The group lapsed into a shocked silence. "So does this mean you're dating?" Ryuji asked stupidly. In response, Akira gave him a devious smirk and leaned down to kiss Ann, who was pulling him down, having already thought of that. Their lips met, Akira turned away from the group so they only saw the back of his head. Ann let out a squeal and fell back, and he was bracing himself on his forearms and using his knees to stay above her. Futaba scrunched up her face. "Ew, ew, ew! We get it! Stop!"

Akira broke the kiss, leaning up to sit on his knees. Snapping his head around, he grinned. "How's that for an answer?" Before Ryuji could answer, their leader was slapped over the back of the head. Looking towards his girlfriend, he rose an eyebrow.

Ann was panting, an arm laying across her stomach. "I'll get you for that later."

Akira laughed, throwing his head back. "You say that...and yet last night-"

"Ew, ew, ew, ew! Nope, no no no, not doing this!" Futaba exclaimed, going downstairs. The others, sharing exasperated looks, followed her.

As the footsteps faded, and the door of Leblanc was shut, Ann let out a sigh.

"That went well. Not entirely according to every last detail, but well. Do you think they'll bother us again?" She asked, sitting up.

Akira's hand found hers, interlacing it with his. "No, Futaba will insist that they don't. And if Futaba insists, they can't, because where would they be without her skills?"

Ann hummed, leaning her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence for a minute until she spoke up again. "Um, about the dress thing from earlier...that was for real."

He quirked his eyebrows upward. "Then my answer stays the same," he assured, kissing her forehead. She blushed.

Somehow, the two teens went from silence to Akira peppering his girlfriend's face with kisses. She was laughing freely, as if they didn't have a care in the world. "You know," he started in between kisses, "I think you should wear your hair down for the event."

Ann looked up at him. "Only if you put in contacts."

Akira hummed, still towering over her with that iconic smirk of his that she had grown to love.

"Deal."


End file.
